Zebras?Nah.Everything.Maybe.Poor?Ya.Clumsy?Yessiro
by MoonBeam
Summary: First time here- Whoa horsie! Little ditties about some peeps I once knew, If I hadn't met them I'd sure be BLOOOOOOO! (sorry)


**Zebras?Nah.Everything.Maybe.Poor?Yah.Clumsy? With out a doubt.Spoiled Brat?You bet!  
**

  


**Subtitled: Wish upon a star; You'll go far**  


  


**Double Subtitled: Zebras? Nah. Everything? Maybe. Poor? Yah. Clumsy? Without a doubt. Spoiled brat? You bet! Wish upon a star; You'll go far**  


  


**By MoonBeam**  


  
**AN:Ok. First time. Chill. No flames, c'il vous plait. Thanx!**  
Harry Potter, aged 16, stared wistfully out his barred window. Why. Why, Why, Why was it him? The Dursleys were even crueler to him after Vernon died. He wasn't like other teenagers, and he was never treated the same.  
  
  


Free  
**By Harry**  
When you wish upon a star,  
Someday your wish'll come true,  
But when you are like me,  
There's nothing you can do.  
  
I am as miserable as can be,  
I cannot stand my life,  
If I ever get away,  
Will I ever find a wife?  
**(Yay. That's a WONDERFUL line)**  


  
**Harry: OK! I don't sound that pitiful.  
  
MoonBeam: Huh? Who was that?  
  
Harry: Me! And besides, how do you KNOW I want to get married?  
  
Everybody who wants to marry Harry (hey that rhymes!): HEY! I KNOW you want to marry ME!  
  
MoonBeam: Harry Potter? I was just writing about you.   
  
Harry: I KNOW! I DO NOT SOUND LIKE THAT!   
  
Hermione: Write about me!  
  
Moon Beam: OK, but I need to chat PRIVATELY with Harry for a moment.  
  
Harry: Me?  
  
MoonBeam: You have a bad home life. Admit it.  
  
Harry: Why? I don't!  
  
MB: I'll just delete you then… Presses delete.  
  
Harry: Heeeeeeeeeeellp! ::Gone::  
  
Hermione: WHAT ABOUT ME??!?!?!?!??!?!?!  
  
MoonBeam: Ok! Ok! ::Types furiously::  
**  
  
  
  
  
Hermione Granger sat in her room, staring out the window. She had a perfect life. Perfect clothes, perfect grades, and perfect friends (well, not exactly, but doesn't Harry Potter count?). There was something missing though. Something IMPORTANT.  
  
  
  


Sometimes  
**By Hermione**  
I have EVERYTHING,  
From friends to a perfect grade,  
What is missing?  
My life is starting to fade!!  
**(Yay. I'm writing SUCH great stanzas here, peeps.)**  
  
Freedom! Freedon!  
I need to be free.  
I have to have fun-  
Why won't my mum let me?  
  
She is as cruel as can be,  
Sometimes.  
She cannot stand a bad grade  
A bad grade coming from me!  
Sometimes.  
  
  
Oh I wish,  
For Me,  
For a life,  
Where I was free  


  
  
  
**Hermione: That wasn't what I was planning on… Thanx anyway. Delete it and rewrite it. NOW... ::dangerous voice::  
  
MoonBeam: Jeez, you're starting to sound like my old teacher. REWRITE IT INSTANTLY!  
  
Professor McGonagall: Rewriting things is good for you!  
  
MoonBeam: NOOO! This is a bad dream.  
  
McGonagall: Well, I WAS here to tell you that you were accepted into PigCorns school for young Authors, but I may as well leave.  
  
MoonBeam: NOOOOO! Let me join!  
  
McGonagall: ::disappears::  
  
Ron: NOW ME!  
  
Neville: NOW ME!  
  
Draco: NOW ME!  
  
Pansy Parkinson: NOW ME!  
  
Dumbledore: Please do me.  
  
MB: But you don't have any problems. Your life is almost perfect, Professor Dumbledore, sir!  
  
Ron: I WAS FIRST IN LINE!  
  
Draco: Everybody queue up! Me first, Parkinson second, Longbottom next, then that old geezer, then Weasley here.  
  
Weasley™: HEY!   
  
MB: Not you! I'm doing Ron, then Neville, and then Dumbledore. Draco, you'll be last since you were rude to Ron, and Pansy I don't know a thing about so I'll delete your memory and send you off with Lockhart. ::presses Delete::**  
  
  
  
Ron Weasley sat in his room emblazoned with everything- everything- for the Chudley Cannons. He was sick of having everything hand me down. His robes. His old rat. Even his ROOM!  
  


Poor in Life, Rich in Love  
**By Ron**  
Poor, dirt poor,  
But rich in love,  
Love- the love- the core!  
Of life for me…  
  
  
  
Why Me?  
Why not Malfoy!?!?!  
He's spoiled, And I…  
Am Not, VEY OY!  
**(Another GREAT LINE!)**  


  
**MB: Satisfied? Ron? RONNIE BOY! Where are you? Yo de la he hooo!   
  
Ronnie Boy: Here!  
  
MB: Good. How do you li-   
  
Ron: DON'T ASK! I HATE IT!  
  
MB: Neville, you're up. Stand by and watch.  
  
Neville: OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK!**  
  
  
Neville Longbottom was pacing. He made the decision, and hopped on a broom his grandmother had. He was going. To ballet school. Like Gran had said he should. But…  
  


Ballet? No sir!  
**By Neville**  
Graceful, Graceful,  
Pretty, Pretty Dancing  
Why can't I be graceful too?  
Couldn't I take FANCING?   
(Another WONDERFUL LINE; I LIKE fencing)  
  
Pirouettes, Third position,  
Clumsy Neville,   
I'm on a mission!  
Neville's so CLUMSY!  
  
Because I am bumbling,  
People don't like me,  
My grandma says,  
Oh, Neville, Neville, dancing's the key!  


  
**MB: Well, Neville, do you like it? I don't… I'm getting tired. I'll cut it off right there-  
  
Draco: WHAT ABOUT ME! CURSE YOU! Blast you! Blast you! Wingardium Belliosa!  
  
HE messed up so his belly felt like it was flying, like when you land in an airplane.  
  
MB: Hee Hee. I wrote that in for laughs. OH, Dumbledore? Is it all right if I skip you?   
  
Dumbledore with bright pink hair: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU CAN'T! YOU THINK I WOULDN'T CARE? WELL YOU'RE WRONG.  
  
MB: Sorry. Look, I'm REALLY, REALLY SORRY about this… ::Presses delete::**  
  
  
Draco Malfoy sat at his desk, chewing on his quill. He had to write a story saying the morals of life and why calling names, making fun, and why you shouldn't make fun of other's misfortunes. Like Weasley. (Not Weasley ™). It was assigned by (ugh!) Dumbledore himself. AND it had to be in poem form.  
  
  


And this is it:   
  
Mean? Yep!  
**By Draco**  
Calling Names isn't good,  
Like you're stupid,  
Like the wolf in Red Riding hood.  
And saying things like "You look like Cupid!"  
  
Sincerely,  
Draco Egbert Malfoy  


  
  


P.S. NOT!  


  
MB: Thank you for listening to my little poems. ::Gets hauled away by Malfoy. BYE!  
  
A/N: Ok.I just felt like writing this. I t came to me in the middle of the night. DUMBLEDORE WITH THE PINK HAIR BELONG S TO ME, AS DOES MY VERY ORIGINAL TITLE, SUBTITLE, DOUBLE SUBTITLE, AND IDEA. I f you value good reviews + your life, you won't copy me.   
  
**Thanks! Now take this poll please:**  
  
**1. I like your story (ies)  
2. Your story (ies) are ok  
3. I hate em  
4. I'll give advice when I write my review (hint hint)  
  
  
Ending A/N: I am coming out with a new one in a couple of days. Ok? Tell me if I should continue to write. Please?C'il vous plait? I like French- it rocks!**  
  



End file.
